Emerald Legacy
by Pikel
Summary: This is my first FanFiction story regarding Eragon/Eldest/Alagaesia, etc. It's about a young rider named Jade and takes place a year or two before the war with Galbatorix. It's rated T for gory scenes and language. Please read and Review. Thanks.
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not Alagaesia or anything previously written by Christopher Paolini. (The characters however, are mine).

Jade examined the soft dirt ahead of him with a trained eye. There were several deep impressions in the moist ground, likely from more than one source by the spread and weight of each print. The creature he pursued had a heavy footfall, and more than one branch or log had fallen afoul of its path. Upon closer inspection Jade could see the marks of a nail studded boot. The boot of an urgal. _Urgals._ Jade thought inwardly.

_I'm coming!_ Growled a deep, disembodied voice in his head.

_I'll be fine Stone; it's only one or two. Maybe four at the most. _Jade replied.

The voice returned, growling once more. _Never underestimate your opponent! Would you be so easy to forget what our masters taught us?_ The voice sounded angry, and perhaps for good reason.

Jade sighed. _You're right…. Meet me here in a few minutes?_

_I'm already on my way._

_Of course you are._

Jade pulled the elven bow off his shoulder and strung it with practiced ease, knocking a finely crafted arrow to the string. A burst of wind whipped through the glade and Jade looked up to the sky expecting to see his dragon, and surprised he had not noticed his presence. But there was no dragon, just a gust of wind. The elf shook his head, making his long hair bounce around his finely crafted features.

A branch cracked off Jade's right with a sharp retort. He swung around with his bow and aimed into the distant woods. Two dark shapes milled about at the edge of the clearing, shapes he could easily identify as urgals. They looked like urgals, but to Jade the beasts seemed to stand taller than any urgal he had seen before. He contacted Stone with his conscience. _Unless my eyes deceive me, these beasts are nearly three feet taller than an average urgal._

_Get out of there; you can lose them through the forest! Those are Kull, you idiot, have you forgotten your lessons again?_

Jade gulped. _Good idea._ Jade spun on his heel and sprinted away from the two Kull towards the opposite side of the clearing, closer the direction Stone was approaching from. Three more Kull smashed their way through the bushes Jade was headed to, bearing long swords honed to a deadly point. Jade skidded to a stop and looked around. The five Kull were all spreading out, forming a circle around him, and getting closer all the while. Their scent was caught by the wind and passed by Jade. They smelt of old meat that had gone bad, and by the blood smeared on their cheeks, they had feasted recently.

It was time to choose a side, rather than be hemmed in. Jade lifted his bow to eye level and drew back his left arm across his chest, feeling his shoulder blades nearly touching and the soft tickle of the feathers from the arrow shaft upon his cheek. Jade drew a bead and in the one fluent motion, fired. The arrow took a Kull through the eye, dropping him to the ground. The other creatures lifted their heavy shields in defense and spread out wider to make up for their lost comrade, beginning a war chant while marching towards Jade. He shot two arrows in rapid succession at one enemy, one high and one low. The Kull caught the first missile on his shield and managed to deflect the second somewhat. It pierced his thigh and drew naught but a grunt and a wave of blood.

Jade was beginning to grow worried. Stone was still miles away and the Kull has begun to run, the injured one not even limping from the shaft embedded in its leg. Jade fired three more arrows, none of them hitting their intended target, before he was forced to drop his bow and draw the sword belted at his waist. The sword's emerald blade gleamed in the morning sun, reflecting rays of light in seemingly random directions. The sight of the blade brought up Jade's spirits, giving him a whole new level of confidence.

He was considered a remarkable swordsman for an elf of his age, but Jade was no more than a child among his people. Four Kull however, could take down a battalion of armored troops if they worked together. Together they were working at the moment, and Jade was no battalion of soldiers.

Sword high in the air, and a savage war cry on his lips, Jade rushed the wounded Kull, hoping to use the injury, though minor it seemed, to his advantage. The Kull's loincloth was soaked in blood on one side. At the sight of it Jade realized these must be renegades, otherwise they would be outfitted for war. The thought distracted him and nearly lost Jade his right arm. His sword flashed out in time to parry, but the awkward angle jarred his wrist and forearm. _Gods, they are strong!_

Stone's voice popped into his mind. _Be careful! Brawn alone won't get you through this. I'll be there as fast as I can! Just hold on, please!_

Jade didn't reply, but he knew Stone would understand.

Before the other Kull could reach them, Jade went into a complex attack with his blade, bringing it high and low, forward and backward. It flashed with green light every time he lifted it high enough for the sun to make it through a break in the tall trees on the edge of the clearing. The Kull slashed at his leg and Jade dropped his sword down, deflecting the blow rather than taking the brunt of it. The Kull was off balance, and this was his time to act. It brought its shield up to guard its head and neck but that attack was naught but a feint. Jade deftly turned his sword inside the reach of the shield at the last minute and cut deeply into the Kull's chest, tearing through a lung cleanly. The beast grunted in surprise and screamed.

A grim smile came onto Jade's face as he pulled the blade free, or tried to. The Kull dropped his shield and sword and grabbed the emerald sword in one hand, and Jade's arm in the other. It pulled Jade towards it and, letting go of the blade, punched him hard in the jaw. Jade fell backward, but managed to retain the hold on his sword. It ripped free bringing a fresh wave of blood with it that drenched Jade's tunic. The Kull fell to the ground, feeling death's cold embrace, and welcoming it with open arms. Instinct alone saved Jade and he rolled to the side. A long and rusted sword cut deep into the dirt beside him with a spray of grass and pebbles. The remaining three Kull had reached him.

Jade rolled backwards and pushed off with his hands, launching himself unsteadily onto his feet. He felt dizzy and dazed and his jaw stung from the Kull's brutal punch a moment ago.

As the three Kull approached him a thought came to Jade and he faced it with grim determination. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was faster and stronger than a single Kull but against three he stood no chance. Stone understood what he was thinking and through the mental link came only a feeling of deep regret and sorrow. One Jade returned wholeheartedly. _I love you._ They both said at the same time. Jade smiled and the three Kull approaching him halted, wary of their adversary. Jade raised his sword above him one final time and charge. As he ran a word came unbidden to his mind. Something he had heard one of the elder riders say during a fight, but had forgotten all about. Jade has no idea what it meant but it sounded appropriate for the situation.

"Jierda!" He screamed with all the confidence and power he could muster. Jade felt his strength drain away and he stumbled into the dirt. As he fell he heard three sharp cracks and two muffled screams. He felt tired, but forced himself upright, using his sword as leverage. Shock hit him like a thunderbolt. The three urgals were on the ground. One with a broken neck, and two others clutching at their chests, heaving and coughing loudly, their faces contorted in grimaces of pain.

_Thud._

Jade looked up to the sky in time to catch a gust of wind on the face.

_Thud._

A dark shape shot through the sky and pulled up sharply overhead of Jade. He covered his eyes from the barrage of cold air that struck his face every time the dragon's wings flapped. The dragon, Stone, was covered in iridescent shades of green that shimmered across his body in small patches. One colour to each scale. Most scales were the same emerald green colour as Jade's sword but some others were shaded from the light and took on a dark green hue. Stone landed with a solid crash on the bodies of the two urgals, ending their pain instantly. He growled and roared towards the forest, then turned his attention to Jade.

_It's okay Stone, they're dead._

_I know. I was watching through your mind. I do not know what you did, but if I had to put a name to your revelation, it would be magic._ Stone sounded surprised and a little curious as well.

Jade agreed. _I can think of no other reason for what just happened. But I just can't see it. Me…. A magician._


	2. Returning Home

For those of you wondering: This story takes place two years before the war with Galbatorix and Jade's skill level is only novice. He has no idea riders can use magic.

**Disclaimer: Same thing I said earlier, though some familiar chracters and places will show up from time to time. I have no idea what Vroengard Cademy looks like so I'm writing it how I picture it.**

Sorry it's short, but school's starting up for me again and I've been busy. I'll try to update every two days if I get enough reviews that think I should. Enjoy!

The wind buffeted Jade and Stone, throwing Jade's cloak about wildly. It whipped out behind him with sharp, snapping retorts until he finally tucked it under the saddle. The two companions were returning to Vroengard to consult with their masters about the magic Jade had used. At least, that's what the two had decided, that it was indeed magic.

_What do you think triggered it?_ Stone had been questioning Jade about it all morning.

_How do you mean?_

Stone rolled his eyes, _I mean, what made the magic go off. It's never happened before so did you do something or say something?_

Jade racked his memory for details. His mind kept trying to shut out what had happened, as though it did not want him to know the truth. Then he remembered something and a single word popped into his head.

_Jierda?_ Asked Stone.

_Yeah. It's what I said before the… incident._

_You mean the magic._ Prompted Stone.

_Either way, we need to get to Vroengard, regardless of what happened, I told Master Thryme we'd be back yesterday, and you know what he thinks of people showing up late._ Stone chuckled, recalling the incident. Jade had showed up late for his first lesson with Thryme after getting lost in the corridors at Vroengard. The memory was not pleasant. Jade was brought back to the world with a sudden jolt, as Stone performed a barrel roll in mid-air.

_What was that for!_

Stone arched his neck downwards and Jade followed his gaze. They were passing over Narda and the hundreds of civilians were looking up in awe at the sight of Dragon and Rider flying overhead.

Jade grumbled to himself. "Show off."

Stone chuckled, though it sounded more like a deep roar of approval to Jade than any sort of mirth. Soon, Narda was not but a dwindling spot in the distance and the Spine had turned into sharp white capped points behind it. When the sea came into view Stone began to spiral down to the ground in sharp twists, opening his wings to their full extent when the pair neared the ground, slowing their descent. With a thud, they landed, and Stone's talons cut deep gashes into the ground, ripping up moss and grass.

Jade dropped the next fifteen feet to the ground and landed lightly, rolling to absorb the force of the fall. The sun was almost at its zenith, and its rays cast beams of light onto Jade and Stone. _I'll be back in a minute._ Jade grunted, seeing a pool of water in Stone's mind.

_Be quick, we should get back as fast as we can._

Stone turned around his long neck to regard Jade. _I've been flying for about eight hours, I could use a drink._

When Stone turned to go Jade climbed into the branches of a tree, surveying the land around them. The sea was no more than a few miles away at most, and then Doru Areaba and finally to Vroengard. Jade pulled out his emerald hilted sword, Lithos, admiring the wire-wrapped hilt and polished blade that required no sharpening. The colour reminded him of Stone's hide, and that brought back memories of the egg.

He had encountered the green egg while traveling south to the city of Gil'ead with his older sister. The egg couriers had been in transit between two of the human cities and Jade had shared a camp with them. No more than a youngster, he had snuck into the tent where the egg was kept to look at it. When 

he touched it, feeling the smooth, unblemished surface of the crystalline material, Stone had hatched for him.

The guards were furious when they found the egg was broken, or so they thought, for an egg had never hatched in their presence. However, when they arrived at Jade's tent, they found the hatchling, Stone, curled up beside the elf child. The first change Jade had noticed was the Gedwey Ignasia marked on his palm. He thought it was some sort of burn the dragon had inflicted on him at first, but the couriers had told him otherwise.

A crunching sound brought Jade back to consciousness. He looked up and saw Stone approaching. _Ready to go, young one?_

_As ready as I'll ever be. _Jade smiled and dropped from his perch in the dense trees and climbed up Stone, strapping his legs into the saddles. _I'm read-_

Before he could finish Stone pushed off the ground with a giant leap and shot into the air like a cork out of a bottle. Jade grinned and patted Stone on the neck. Together, the pair flew over the sea, heedless of the crashing waves so far below them, and traveled to Vroengard. The island came into view within the next couple of hours and its many peaks and crags sharpened to definite points as they approached. The Academy, one of the many buildings, though easily the largest, was the first structure to come into view. The tall towers blocked sections of the sun, and illuminated parts of the castle-like structure, leaving many parts of it in shadow. There were countless numbers of windows, all of different hues, shapes and sizes. Finally, shapes came into view on the training fields, on some of the walls, and others milling about the castle.

Jade took a deep breath._ Home._


	3. Sleep

I know it's a bad chapter name but hey, who cares what the chapters called right? Right!?

Stone landed easily near the novice's quarters, drawing the attention of a few people, most of which Jade knew the names of. Fynarell and Tyrd were his two closest companions there, Stone not included of course. They were brothers, and both had an egg hatch. They were both humans, but it did not bother Jade, for he was still young by elf standards. Each of the brothers had long blonde hair and thick eyebrows. Fynarell had a much stronger build but his face was scarred in many spots, giving him an intimidating look. Tyrd, on the other hand, had the looks and the nice body shape that Fynarell lacked.

They both rushed over to Jade to see how his "scrying" trip had gone. "Welcome back!" They both said at the same time.

Jade grinned at them. "Thanks. I suppose you're dying to know how things went but I'm late for Master Thryme and I have enough bruises from the ride back already."

They both looked at each other. "We know how you feel, he was around when Tyrd pushed Larrn off dock."

They all shared a hearty chuckle before Jade clapped them each on the back and moved past into the nearest corridor. _I'll meet you at Master Thryme's._

_And be quick about it Jade, he won't be happy, and we have much to tell him._

_I know, my friend. I know._ Jade hurried down the long hall and turned down another passageway, nearly knocking someone over in the process. It was Master Thryme. Jade bowed his head, "Master. You have Stone and My deepest apologies for being late. We ran into so-"

He was cut off with a wave of his master's hand. "Stone and **I**, Jade."

"Right master, but I need to talk to you. When Stone and I," he put emphasis on the last word. "were in the forest, urgals came out of-"

He was cut off with another wave of his master's hand. "Those were Kull, Jade."

"Yeah, that's what I meant…." Jade stopped with a puzzled expression. "How did you know that?"

"If you knew what a scrying trip was, you would understand." Thryme suppressed a grin at his novice's look.

"Are you going to tell me, Master?"

"That is for the council to decide." Thryme's voice seemed rather distracted. "You better get some rest Jade, they'll be meeting with you tomorrow."

"Why are they even meeting with me in the first place?" Jade demanded.

Thryme was not about to give forth any information however, and he just left Jade standing there in the hall, alone except for the presence of Stone in his mind.

_What do you think they will want? Do you think it's something to do with the magic?_

_It wasn't magic Stone, I can't use magic, only magicians can._ Jade was tired of this argument, though deep down, he wished he could use magic. How glorious it would be. Enemies would stand no chance against him, even Shades would be hard pressed to beat him.

_Whatever you say young one. Just keep in mind that dragons can use magic._

_So._

_So, maybe it will affect you, or maybe it has affected you._ Stone sounded bored, as though Jade was thinking slowly.

_I'm just tired._

_Then get some sleep._

Jade nodded, though there was no one around to see, and wandered back outside the way he had come, finding Stone waiting for him in the Novice's courtyard.

Together, they flew back to the Dragon holds where Jade curled up beside Stone's warm belly, using the thick blankets Stone lay on for pillows. "Goodnight." Grunted Jade.

_Goodnight._

The next morning's sun rose high and bright and Jade woke up to the rumble of Stone's belly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slapped the dragon's emerald chest. _Stop thinking about food._

_Why? It keeps me alive and I haven't eaten for many days._

_You could have gotten some food yesterday._ Pointed out Jade.

_I was too tired._

_I think all this time training and lying about has gotten you fat and lazy._

_Is that what you think?_

_You can read my mind Stone so you tell me._ Jade chuckled at his own humor.

"Keep it down." Jade looked around and saw another novice in the next chamber over. The dragon hold was a series of caves, one for each person and there was always room to spare so the riders pretty much 

slept wherever they wanted to. The riders themselves had their own personal quarters with a bed but they were rarely used for sleeping, mainly just for study or peace and quiet.

"Sorry."

Jade's mind suddenly remembered something the sleep had stolen from it. The council!


	4. The Council

Jade rushed through the wide passageways with Stone overhead, taking just as much time to reach the council because of the many turrets and spires blocking his flight path. The council chambers were located in a large circular room surrounded with comfortable chairs and many piercing eyes. The councilor's chairs formed a ring and the one they talked to would sit or stand (usually the latter) in the middle of the chamber. Jade had been there only once before, when master Thryme had taken it upon himself to train Jade and Stone, who had both been but children.

The elf turned a sharp corner and nearly collided with one of the council members he thought would already be there. Jade barely avoided the woman and fell over sideways into a thick supporting beam. He got up shakily, throwing his head about to get his senses back to normal.

"Are you alright, Jade?" The woman's voice rang out loudly in his distorted brain.

"What?" Jade said a little too loudly. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone else around, they are all at their lessons. And aren't you going to be at the council chambers?"

"Yes Jade, but we are not expecting you for another half-hour or so." She had an amused expression on her face. "Master Thryme never mentioned the time, did he?"

"No, he must have forgotten…" Jade's voice trailed off as Stone landed in a courtyard near him.

The dragon's voice emanated in Jade's mind, _I guess there is no need to rush then._

_It can't hurt to be early._ Stone nodded his agreement.

"I'm sorry once again Master, I'll be more careful next time."

"See that you are." And with that, she continued on her path towards the chambers, which were at least another fifteen minutes away.

_Do you want a ride?_

_I could use the exercise._ Said Jade with a grin.

_You're just hoping to run into that girl you love._

_I do not love her, Stone. I'm just... fond of her. And she has a name you know._

Stone snorted, something Jade deciphered as 'whatever', and leapt into the air.

Jade leaned against the pillar he had run into, noting a small spot of blood on one of the intricate carvings. He rubbed it off a stone leaf that stood out from the stone. With a click, the leaf turned sideways slightly. Fearing he had broken it, Jade attempted to turn the leaf back. It wouldn't turn clockwise, only counter-clockwise. So he continued turning it, eager to get it back into place. When it reached the halfway point, a second click came from the leaf, or within it, and the wall opposite the pillar slide open. It had been cleverly hidden and looked like part of the stone itself.

Intrigued, Jade stepped through the door into the darkness. The door shut behind him and Jade felt a twinge of fear. Was he trapped? Stone's voice came into his head._ Are you alright young one?_

_Fine._ Jade tried to sound braver than he felt. Jade moved his hands along the stone wall to his right, immediately finding an unlit torch on the wall. When he drew it forth, the torch lit up as though by magic, shedding light on the passageway ahead.

The corridor descended down a wet pair of steps that looked rather unsafe. So, watching his step, Jade moved forward slowly, keeping his feet sturdy and safe. The stairs ended abruptly and the corridor opened up slightly on either side, with two doors on each side, and then the straight hallway directly ahead. _Stone, I think I'm in an old, old part of the academy. Either that or it's a secret passage, though I had always thought they were just rumors._

_Just keep your eyes open._

Jade continued down the open hallway, not trusting the doors on his right and left. The corridor twisted and bended many times throughout the course of his walk, though never again did any doors show up. Finally, after what seemed like hours, though was only a matter of minutes, Jade arrived at a dead end. "What?" he said out loud. "That's not supposed to happen!" Jade looked for a handle or button he was supposed to press, but nothing appeared to him. Jade banged the wall with his torch in frustration, showering sparks on the floor. One spark did not land but fell farther and disappeared. Jade lowered the torch to inspect its descent. There was a pressure plate in the floor with cracks around it.

Jade guessed he was supposed to step on it, so he did. The wall ahead of him slid open as the other one before it had and Jade stepped out into the welcoming light. He was in a completely different section of the school, and the shortcut had saved him at least ten minutes of time through the corridors. It pleased him to see the council chambers over the trees in the nearest open section. This hallway was running through the middle of a small forest with multiple cleared out areas for dragons to land in and a few other corridors as well.

He called to Stone, who was already nearby and the dragon landed lightly in one of the clearings. Jade ran out to him. "What do you think it was?"

Stone's deep voice rumbled in his head. _I believe it was a secret passage, which would help to explain how the masters move around the school so quickly without riding us dragons. _

_It would indeed. Shall we continue my friend?_

_After you, Jade._

"Right." The elf walked back to the corridor and Stone took off, flying lazily overhead.

He reached the council chambers within minutes to find everyone seated except for some who were teaching lessons or had not arrived yet. All of the council's dragons sat beside them or behind them, which is why the chamber was so massive, for the some of the dragons were very old.

The leader of Vroengard Academy, and the leader of the riders, Vrael, looked at Jade. "You're here early, Jade, we were not expecting you for some time." Vrael had a very gentle voice, but it sounded it like one that expected to be followed when orders were issued.

"I woke up early, Master Vrael."

"Indeed." Vrael scratched at his hairless chin. "We will begin discussing your future and your trip very soon, Jade and Stone." Jade looked to his dragon and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I believe we are only waiting on Master Thryme and Master Lei."

_Master,_ projected Stone to everyone in the room, as was the academy's custom. _We passed Master Lei on our way here._

"Yet you arrived first?" Vrael almost sounded surprised. Almost.

"Yes master, but I would wait for her and Master Thryme to arrive before explaining."

Some of the Council members began talking to each other in hushed voices. They saw Jade watching them suspiciously and one of them barked a quick string of words, blocking out their voices suddenly. It was as though earplugs had been put in Jade and Stone's ears. _What did they do?_ Wondered Jade.

_I do not know._

After many minutes had passed sound suddenly returned to Jade's ears with a popping sound. Before he could say another word Master Thryme and Master Lei arrived together, along with their dragons. The woman looked at Jade quizzically. "How did you get here so fast, I never noticed you pass me."

Master Thryme cut her off, "It will have to wait, and we have more pressing matters."

After they had both been seated one of the council members looked at Jade. "I believe, Jade, it is time you and Stone told us what happened on your scrying trip."

Jade took a deep breath and began describing their flight across some of the Western parts of Alagaesia. He talked of all they had seen, the places they had visited, etc. Finally, the two arrived at Jade's fight with the urgals, and his revelation at the use of a simple word, "Jierda."

"Do you know what it means, Jade?" asked Vrael.

"In our study of the ancient language." Started Jade, as Stone finished his sentence._ It means to break or hit._

"That is correct," said the same Master from earlier, Master Oromis. "Jade, the ancient language you study is used for more than just conversing with animals, elves, humans and dwarves included. The ancient language is the true meaning of an object or thought. Know the word and know the thing. Jierda, 'to break or hit' used by someone with magical skill, would break or hit something."

Master Thryme took over now. "Dragons possess their own magic, such as the ability to breathe fire. Yes it was indeed magic you used at the clearing near the Spine."

"But I can't be a magician." Protested Jade.

"Nor are you one," continued Thryme. "You are a rider, and all riders can access and use magic to the extent of their own abilities. A dragon's magic is often not intentional, but with elves and humans, it is used whenever the correct word in the ancient language is spoken."

Vrael took over once more. "Magic has many rules Jade, and you will learn them all soon enough. If you do not obey the rules, it will surely result in your death, as surely as the sun rises and sets each day."

"The sun is often covered by clouds master." Jade said tentatively.

"That is true, and you may survive for a short while, but the sun's rays always find a break in the cloud, and what then my young rider? Then it will result in not only your death, but the death of your dragon."

For the next hours, many of the rules of magic were taught to Jade, from rudimentary facts, to certain limitations placed upon one's body. There were so many rules, so much you could not do. It was too much for one day for Jade.

Vrael held up his hand. "We will stop for now Jade." Jade breathed a sigh of relief. His legs had grown stiff from standing. "We will be in contact with you again. There are two final things before you go. One, your fellow students are to be told nothing of magic or of anything we told you here today. Secondly, your lessons with Master Thryme will continue, and we will see you again within the week. Goodbye, Jade, and please do not attempt to use magic on your own."

Jade left the hall then, feeling very tired and very much in need of time to think of all he had been told. Stone shared the same thoughts and together they flew back to the dragon hold, confused and joyful at the power they had discovered.


End file.
